When in doubt, book it
by Kuroikaze
Summary: A story based on an experience that I have had in World of Warcraft. A group of five that has recently hit 70 boldly decided to try heroic slave pens, the results? read on. I do suck at summary Please Read and Review


Disclaimers: I don't own World of Warcraft, nor all of the characters that have appeared in this story. This is simply an experience that I have had in the game, and is still used as an inside joke amongst the players mentioned below, and I've decided to share it with the community, if you don't find it funny, then perhaps you have to be there to witness it to really see the humor of it.

Note to those who may want to flame 'because I've made a big deal out of an easy instance': We tried this when we have just hit 70, sporting all green and some blue quest rewards, we did it for shits and giggles and didn't think we'd end up clearing the place.

Hope ya'll will enjoy it. Onwards with the story

* * *

In the midst of the sound of a low humming noise made the water pipes of coilfang that allows us to breath in this Naga infested area, I can also hear the beating of anxious-ness from my own heart.

Standing in front of a portal, with a large skull illusion to ward off the foolish ones that may attempt the danger it seals off, emits off a vibe of malicious-ness through it, my party of companions and I have decided to challenge ourselves to a higher level of difficulty, the Heroic Slave Pens.

As the five of us, all entitled by honor from the Cenarion Expedition to enter this dungeon, slip through the portal into the lair of the Bog Lord, Quamirran, I cannot ignore the tingling sense of excitement that is bubbling my blood.

Between Jaskra, a fellow feral druid, and I, our massive jaws, sharp claws and large mass have manage to attract the attention of the Nagas that resides in this lair as Mexx, a skillful and outgoing human ice mage and Selfish, a silent Night Elf but a powerful asset to our group, weave their magic efficiently to disperse or kill of those who stands in our way. Meanwhile, Saiyaka, a human priest would replenish our energy and perform holy spells to tend to the wounds of our battered bodies that were abusively beaten on by our enemies as the two bears would try our best to protect those who are more fragile.

Our battle tactic was executed flawlessly against waves after waves of monsters. Jaskra and I would charge in first, each grabbing as much attention to ourselves as we snap our powerful jaws and swiping our sharpen claws at our enemies, all the while Mexx would attempt to channel off his spell as soon as possible to polymorph one of our enemies into a harmless sheep while Selfish would utilize his shadow powers to intimidate another enemy and control its mind as their weaker mind caves into his overwhelming powers. With the two Nagas left on us, we quickly dispatch them off, and finish off the rest that has been either harmed or immobilized by spells.

Our plans were executed so perfectly that we advanced into the dungeon with ease, and without difficuilties, claimed Mennu the Betrayer's belongings as our loot as we breezed through him.

As we advanced onto the bridge, we begin to relax, 'we got this!' I thought.

Until…

Until we encounter two coilfang defenders with a technician, This halts us from our progression, as we've learned through the hard way that these two nagas were exceptionally powerful and were very strong minded that there is no way of immobilizing them. We barely survived two last time, now a technician added on top of it.

This calls for a rest, and a battle plan to be brew up against this trio.

"Sooo…" I started.

"We can always try and get Selfish to help heal too, perhaps that will be enough healing to keep up you two?" suggested Saiyaka, as she fiddled with the trail of light that follows her staff.

"And Mexx can sheep the technician, that way it will be almost like earlier" pipped in Jaskra, who is also sitting on her furry bum like me.

"Sounds like a plan to me" I ended, hoping to keep our run going and not lose any of our spirits.

"There is a problem" Mexx added, as we all turn to him, "We'll hardly have any damage done since Selfish will be healing and I'll be half minded as I watch over the sheep."

Selfish grunted, he hates healing.

"Well, I can't think of anything better, so why not just give it a try?" I said, everyone agrees as Selfish starts pulling and wearing his healing clothes.

Initially, there is no problem, Jaskra and I charge in simultaneously, each pulling our assigned defenders to our attention. Mexx swiftly executes off his polymorph spell on the technician and he begins to cast bolts of ice towards one of the defenders.

It is rather scary, feeling my strength near the brink of death then re-energize at the blink of time. Selfish is doing a decent job refilling my energy. Suddenly Mexx yelps, my attention shift towards him and I notice his technician is chasing him, tensing all the muscles on my hind legs, I charge towards the technician and bite on him, he turns to me and starts to hit me. Between him and the defender, I feel myself slipping off quicker, and Selfish being a shadow priest is having difficulties keeping me alive.

'This isn't good…' I sigh inwardly. The defender raises his sword and smacks me square on a critical area of my body that has been repeatedly beaten previously. My strength slips off quickly and next thing I knew, I am out cold on the floor.

I hear Jaskra roaring loudly with all her might, and the defender that was previously on me went to her. Saiyaka is doing all she can to keep her up, miraculously one of the defenders finally goes down. Mexx didn't pause to cheer as he quickly switches to the second defender.

"Selfish! Help me heal; I'm almost out of energy!" Our priest cries out loud, but no heals other than hers came through. Jaskra eventually ebbed away as well and so did Mexx, before Saiyaka is joining us at the spirit realm, she searches for the blasted Shadow priest that was supposed to help.

He is half way towards the entrance already.

As our bodies joins back with our spirits, we glare at Selfish, who shrugs at us.

"When in doubt, book it."


End file.
